femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie McKenna (Law
'Jamie Huntington–McKenna '(Jennifer Dundas) is the hidden main villainess of "Legacy," episode 2.04 of Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate November 10, 2000). She is the daughter of Lois and Avery Huntington, and also a former pill addict. While in rehab, Jamie met Denny Corea, leading to a relationship during which they had a daughter named Emily. After their relationship ended, Jamie married investment banker Randall McKenna, having a son named Michael with him along with becoming the stepmother of his rebellious teenage son Justin. Unbeknownst to her family, however, Jamie was frequently abusive to Emily, physically harming her whenever she got out of hand. To cover up her cruel acts, Jamie used aliases whenever she had to take Emily to the hospital for her abuse-related injuries. One night, however, Jamie was driving Emily home when she began crying, and it was during her fit that she revealed how Denny (who Jamie was now estranged from due to him attempting to gain sole custody of their daughter) was planning to take her with him on a trip to Cuba. Angered by the news, Jamie pulled Emily from the car and shoved her, causing her to hit her head on the curb, causing the latter to become silent. Even so, after she went to a drugstore with Michael to get his asthma medicine, Emily began crying again, frustrating the callous villainess. After failing to calm her down, the evil Jamie sodomized Emily with Justin's hairbrush before throwing her against the wall. Her actions once again stopped Emily's crying, and Jamie put Emily back into bed, kissed her good night, and told her that she loved her. However, the next morning was when Jamie found Emily unresponsive, having been put in a coma due to the abuse she endured at the hands of her mother. When the Special Victims Unit investigated, Jamie feigned innocence and falsely claimed that Denny was Emily's abuser. After the detectives realized that Denny was not the person who abused Emily and found DNA evidence from Randall's bloodline in Emily's rape kit, Jamie went along with the detectives' belief that Justin had harmed Emily, allowing her stepson to be falsely arrested and seemingly enjoying the attention she got for playing the victim. Nevertheless, Detective Munch had his suspicions about Jamie, which were proven true when he found a hospital bracelet in Emily's bedroom with the name Erica Smith on it (one of the aliases Jamie gave her during a hospital visit). Upon learning of Jamie's manipulation, Munch questioned her, revealing how he had learned that Avery had molested her when she was 11 and how Lois sent her away to boarding school out of twisted jealousy. Munch also (falsely) claimed that Emily awoke from her coma and told him everything to goad Jamie into confessing. The ploy succeeded, with Jamie revealing her abuse of Emily and also claiming she had only wanted her daughter to behave. A disgusted Munch stormed out, and Jamie was placed under arrest offscreen. Trivia *Jennifer Dundas later appeared on ''NCIS as the evil Lynn Simons. Category:2000s Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Redhead Category:Stepmother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested